thomas1edward2henry3fandomcom-20200215-history
Feisty Girl
Episode XIV: Feisty Girl is the fifth episode of the second season of NWR Origins and the fourteenth episode overall. It was uploaded on January 28, 2019. Plot In 1962, a young Diesel engine arrives on Sodor and makes her way to the Ffarquhar Branchline and up to the quarry. At the Ffarquhar quarry, The Fat Controller, Percy and Toby await the arrival of the new Diesel. The Diesel enters the quarry and The Fat Controller introduces her as Mavis, the new diesel who'll be taking care of the quarry. Once set to work, Mavis begins organizing the trucks, in a certain fashion, with a hope to give Toby an exercise to stimulate his brain. However, this makes Toby cross. Mavis decided to add a little variety by putting the trucks in different places to make the job more interesting as she liked rearranging things. Toby grumbles that trucks should be where engines want them when they want them. Mavis tried to explain that she was just having fun, but the latter says that way is not do things here. Mavis, annoyed, rattles off. Toby’s driver cheer him up that she’ll get out of it. Later, Mavis is picking up some trucks when she decided to do it her way, so Toby will realize that. At last, Toby loses patience and doesn't want to be bothered to play hunt the trucks and Mavis should take them herself. The next day, Mavis enters the Ffarquhar yards for the first time and meets Daisy, who Toby had told her all about. Mavis complains that Toby is an old fusspot. Daisy liked Toby, but she was happy to have a diesel to talk with. She agrees and says Steam Engines have their uses but they don't understand Diesels. Daisy knew nothing about trucks but says proudly that anything steam engines can do, Diesels could do better. A few days later, Toby kindly, instructs Mavis that she should stop well before the level crossing, so that when her driver has stopped traffic, she could use the trucks weight to gently push her over the in climb, before warning her to be careful as the line is very frosty. Mavis, cheekily says that she can manage and isn't an old fusspot like Toby. This offends Toby and warns her not to come fussing him again if she’s screw up. Mavis makes her way down the line, but forgets to stop at the correct point and the trucks quietly agree to play a trick on her. She stops at the crossing and her drivers halts the traffic, before she proudly declares her intelligence over Toby, but she was so sure she was right, she'd stopped in the wrong place. Mavis tries to move, she struggles, not realising that she had given the trucks the chance they wanted. They hold her back and Mavis's wheels spin helplessly. This plus the slippery rails makes it hard for her to move the train. Her crew tried everything, but nothing worked. Mavis's driver eventually decides to call for help. Toby was at Ffarquhar when he heard the news. He's angry, but after his driver points out Mavis is supposed to stay at the quarry, and if The Fat Controller finds out. This makes Toby decide to help Mavis. Meanwhile, an angry farmer was telling Mavis just what to do with her train. Toby arrives and pushes Mavis back to where he told her to wait. Mavis brought the trucks to the sheds at Ffarquhar and scuttled back as quickly as she could. The Fat Controller scolds Mavis and sternly orders her to put Toby's trucks where he wants them and nowhere else. For several days, Mavis stayed good. Soon, she became tired of staying good and began to make plans. At Ffarquhar, the siding arrangements were awkward. Mavis had to reverse and go forward taking a few trucks at a time to put them where Toby wanted them. The frost hindered work in the quarry, but a few weeks later, the snow began to melt and quarry activity warmed up again. Mavis suggests to her driver that if they used the smallest bit of Toby's line, they could save the bother. The quarry manager and The Fat Controller agreed and allowed them to go as far as the first level crossing and warns them to be careful on the bridge. More and more trucks were needed to the point where Mavis had to go beyond the level crossing. This gave her an ideas and a chance to go further down Toby's line without it seeming her fault. Mavis asks the trucks to bump her at the level crossing and tell no one she asked her. The trucks agreed. Unfortunately, Toby had arrived while Mavis was elsewhere and decided to shunt them himself. Toby hadn't heard the trucks say that they should bump Toby instead. Toby approached the level crossing and but his brakes on, when the trucks gave him a fearful bump. His crew were knocked over in the cab and threw on the brakes. With the warmer weather, the melted snow from the mountains and turned a quiet stream into a raging torrent. The bridge had vanished before their eyes, leaving the rails stretched across the gap like tightropes. Toby's driver threw on the brakes hard and Toby stopped, still on the rails, but his wheels streaded the tightrope over the abyss. Presently, Mavis notices the scene and instantly goes to get help. She got men to anchor Toby with ropes while she pulled the trucks away and gets Toby back on firm tracks. Afterwards, Mavis apologizes to Toby about the trucks and for being so stuck-up and feisty and Toby tells her that he's always there to help her and mentions that he was once a stuck-up airhead himself. Later, The Fat Controller congratulates Mavis and the quarrymen for rescuing Toby. Mavis asks if she could come down Toby's line, and The Fat Controller agrees, thinking that Mavis deserves a change. Mavis is now a welcome visitor at Thomas, Percy and Toby's sheds. She's still young and still makes mistakes, but she's never too proud to ask Toby and he always helps her in putting things right. Characters * Mavis * Toby * Daisy * Sir Topham Hatt II * Percy * Henrietta * James * Bertie * Thomas (cameo) * Terence (cameo) * Diesel (mentioned, not named) Cast * Mavis: Mika Michelina * Toby: Matts * Percy: Christopher Bouchard * Henrietta: DarkMagicalYoshi * James: Andrew Homer * Everyone Else: Thomas1Edward2Henry3 Transcript Main article: Feisty Girl/Transcript Trivia * The majority of this episode is an extended retelling of the TV episodes Mavis and Toby's Tightrope. Category:Episodes Category:NWR Origins Category:Episodes focusing on Mavis Category:Episodes focusing on Toby